


The End of Infinity

by Brentinator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, POV Steve Rogers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator
Summary: "Stark's been transported," Steve reported through the comms. "How's it going with the rest of you guys? Is everyone accounted for?""Everyone except Spider-Man. We haven't seen him since he passed me the gauntlet," Carol responded while helping lead some of the battered and bruised superheroes into the portal that led to SHIELD's medical facility. "Keep an eye out.""Will do," Steve replied.Or the immediate aftermath of the final battle from Steve's POVFor the Secret Santa hosted by Clover-Rose and I.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	The End of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This book is for a user on Wattpad! Happy holidays everybody!

"Stark's been transported," Steve reported through the comms. "How's it going with the rest of you guys? Is everyone accounted for?"

"Everyone except Spider-Man. We haven't seen him since he passed me the gauntlet," Carol responded while helping lead some of the battered and bruised superheroes into the portal that led to SHIELD's medical facility. "Keep an eye out."

"Will do," Steve replied. "Sam, take the lead, and start doing a fly-by. He's in a red and gold suit, just like Tony's, you shouldn't be able to miss him."

It was silent for a few minutes, before Sam responded. "Yeah, I see him. He's looking pretty freaked out and injured. Do we have another stretcher on hand?" Sam asked, flying down to land beside the ditch the kid was in.

"No, Danvers used the last one. We'll have to get him in the old fashioned way, but make sure they have one once I get over there." Steve insisted as he came over to the pair.

Pushing Sam away and crouching down next to the teenager, Steve put a hand on his shoulder. He spoke softly, trying not to scare him more than he already was, but Peter still flinched before he made eye contact. "Queens?" He stated, his voice calm and slow. "I think you need some medication attention."

Peter's eyes were wide and scared, but when he spoke, all that came out was concern. "What about Tony?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Mr. Stark? I-Is he okay?"

Steve winced a little, deciding it was best to tell the kid the truth. "I'm not gonna lie," he answered, "but he's pretty injured, kid. Pepper probably has more information than I do, but we should get that nose taken care of first. Then, we can figure all this out, okay?"

"Y-you should help the others. They're o-older then I am."

"Hey, don't worry about that right now. You need to focus on yourself, okay? And keeping yourself okay. It'll do everyone better in the long run."

Peter nodded, and took Steve's hand. 

Steve could feel the kid's body start to shake as he draped Peter's arm over his shoulder, practically seeing him finally coming down from the adrenaline. "You alright?" He asked?

Steve watched as the kid closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around his ribcage. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Chest hurts, though. And 'm dizzy. Hurts to breathe."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed and he cast a worried glance towards the teen, trying to help him limp faster. "You got asthma?" he asked, receiving a head shake.

"Nuh-uh. Went away after the spider bite."

Seeing as they were now inside one of SHIELD's many medical facilities, Steve stopped to help Peter lay down on one of the stretchers that was tucked it into a corner, right above an air conditioning vent. "Alright," he announced. "I think you and Sam were the last ones, but I'm going to go see if there's anyone else on the field. For now, though, just stay put, and try to rest, okay? I'm going to see if Strange or Cho can deal with you, once they're done with Clint and Wanda."

Steve could tell the kid had some sort of head injury, given how he was no longer adding nods or head shakes to his sentences. "Mhm'kay. Thanks, Mr. Captain America, sir."

"It's Steve," Steve smiled, right before he left to go out on to the field. "And no problem, kid."

He returned, ready to help another superhero through the portal or to clean-up, but that's when he got the message from Carol.

"We're done here. Sam and I will head through in five."

Steve nodded. He knew he should leave the rest of it to the younger superheroes. Not to mention, he still needed to see how Tony was doing. It probably wasn't a bad idea to make sure that Peter got some medical attention as well.

He went down the halls to where Tony had been whisked away to as soon as Wong opened the portal, seeing Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Morgan all outside of the room, even though the young girl was sleeping on Pepper's lap.

"Any updates?" Steve whispered, smiling a little when Pepper told him that he was remaining stable during the surgery, but that he was still inside. 

"Is Peter alright? Did someone call his aunt?" Pepper asked while gently running her fingers through Morgan's hair, the look on her face being concerned while authortive at the same time. "She'll be worried sick about him."

"I can call her." Happy offered, starting to leave the room but stopped when he got to Steve. "The kid's gonna need some emotional support. Medical stuff freaks him out and makes him all panicky."

Steve nodded, and the two of them went into the halls. Happy went to a quieter room to call the kid's aunt. Steve turned to Bruce, who was wearing a sling but was relatively okay, and asked. "Where did they take Peter?"

"Cho took him into the exam room right there." Bruce paused to point at the door. "Knock before you go in. The last thing you wanna do is startle either of them."

Steve nodded, walking over to the door and gently tapping his knuckles against it, getting a soft "come in" as a response.

He walked inside, seeing Cho looking over some x-rays, but what concerned him more was that Peter had a plethora of tears welling up in his eyes which could only be chalked up as pain or fear, maybe both. 

Steve smiled sympathetically at Peter before offering his hand for him to squeeze. "Are you holding up okay?"

"D-don't let me hold y-your hand. I'll break it." Peter shook as he spoke, clearly wanting the support, but knowing well why he couldn't accept it. 

But, Steve did back down, settled on gently squeezing the teen's knee. Possibly one of the few injuries he didn't have. "Tony's still in surgery, but Pepper said he's stable." 

Peter managed a half nod before closing his eyes again. Steve knew he was ecstatic that Tony was probably going to be fine, but that his own pain was not letting him be happy about it. 

"I think you know that you need surgery, Peter." Cho finally announced. "I need to set your nose, and I also need to fix your collapsed lung. As soon as your aunt gets here, I'll have her sign the consent papers, but we should go ahead and get you ready to go in."

"Okay, Dr. Cho." Peter spoke softly, and Steve felt the brown eyes look straight into his blue ones with gratitude. "Thanks for staying with me, Steve."

Steve smiled, gently ruffling the kid's unruly brown hair. "You're welcome." And he walked out into the waiting room, surrounded by his fellow Avengers, finally allowing himself to sink into the plush chairs.

He only had his eyes closed for a moment when he looked back up to see Bucky sit next to him, offering him a glass of water. 

Steve smiled, accepting the glass from his best friend, watching as Sam all but collapsed in the chair on the other side of him.

"You okay, Sam?" Steve questioned him, but Sam just raised a hand, allowing himself to catch his breath a bit.

"Next time I say that we don't need help with the clean-up, that's a lie."

Steve chuckled, not even going to correct his friend that Carol was the one that told him to go back, opting to let Sam rest instead.


End file.
